UNIT Under Pressure
by Lionheart 39
Summary: This is a pre scene to 'Big Finish's' The Wasting and the first 3mins of the Wasting Dialogue. For any Brig fan I can not recommend too highly The Wasting or Time Heals. In the Wasting you meet the real Brig. A military man who knows how to fight to keep his country safe! (Plus you get to listen to Nicholas Courtney for an hour!)


Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart wondered when you actually got too old to be called back to UNIT. His 74th Birthday had been just over two months ago. Doris and he had celebrated with a Lunch in Arundel and a quiet evening in front of the fire in his study. Gordy had sent him a video message from Rwanda, he'd even had his men deliver a five round rapid salute as part of their firing range practice. Doris didn't quite get the joke but Alistair did. Kate had telephoned from New York to wish him Many Happy Returns. Doris had snuggled up on the sofa at the end of a wonderful day and Alistair was glad he had finally told UNIT he wasn't available for undercover work any more.

The fact he had thwarted ICIS attempts to close UNIT in the UK down by telling the world about what UNIT did had endeared him to the old UNIT hands in Geneva. But had also made him some enemies in the UK. But ICIS had more sense then to try and strike at Alistair or his family. They knew two things about Alistair,

1\. He knew where too many bodies were buried, and no one doubted that if he was to die or simply vanish he would have systems in place that would ruin a lot of people.

2\. He was respected by some rather formidable individuals. You didn't mess with a man who counted a time lord and an underworld goddess as friends.

But now General Sir Alistair Lethbridge -Stewart had found himself back in harness. His commission reactivated covertly. His daughter and Grandson were already in a safe house in Geneva. Now he was stood next to the runway on the UNIT base at Rybey hugging his tearful wife, before handing her over to his old friend Ian Gilmore so she could go with him and his wife, Rachel, to safety in Geneva. On the flight was his old friend, John Benton, who was travelling armed at Alistair's insistence. Gilmore's son was flying the plane and his grandson was on standby with a squadron of fighters to ensure the safety of the flight. Alistair was using the belt and braces approach to ensure Doris was safe.

He tried to dry Doris's tears, but to no avail. She was convinced this would be the last time she would be with him and nothing he said or did would comfort her.

"Alistair why can't you come with us?"

"Doris, I've already told you. Colonel Dalton is dead, Emily is in hospital, Brimmecombe-Wood is still missing. UNIT needs someone to watch over the UK contingent. I have my duty to do."

Doris, just shook her head, "Why can't it be someone else's turn to do their duty. Why is it always you. What about your duty to your family? To me?"

He stroked her cheek, "Doris, I've only ever done this job to keep you all safe. I make a difference, if I didn't think I could I would be on that flight with you."

He pulled her close and shared a long kiss.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and said " You'll be careful, won't you?"

"I've always been careful. I will get things sorted here and join you in Geneva soon."

Rachel took Doris's arm and led her up the steps to the small jet.

Benton shook the Brig's hand.

"I could stay, Sir?" Benton said.

Alistair shook his head. "I want you with Doris, John. I need her safe, she means everything to me. I wouldn't entrust her to anyone else." The ex Warrant officer nodded.

Ian Gilmore was now well over ninety, but he still gripped Alistair's hand vice tight.

"Never ends for you does it, old son. I remember Hamilton giving me your file. I was impressed then, I'm even more impressed now. You keep yourself safe and get back for that lady of yours. I'll keep her safe for you, Alistair. These ICIS johnnies are deluded thinking a country can defend itself in isolation. You be careful and don't trust anyone, Alistair. There are more of them, then people think."

Alistair returned the grip.

"Thanks for the warning, Ian."

He waved to Doris as the plane taxied towards the runway, hoping this wouldn't be their final parting.

A text message 3 hours later from Benton, to a pay as you go phone, Benton had bought for him from a mate in the trade, was just one phrase 'Wish you were here!' With a photo of Doris attached.

Alistair smiled "So do I." He muttered as he headed out to the hospital Emily Chaudhry was in.

Opening scenes from Big Finish The Wasting (a fantastic listen for any Brig fan.)

He opened the hospital room door to see Colonel Emily Chaudhry trying to reach the catch on the window.

"Chaudhry what are you doing out of bed?"

"Shutting a window, trying to, what does it look like?" she said irritably.

He smiled inwardly as he said, "It looks like you should be holding that hospital gown together at the back!"

The young woman froze, "What," she gasped, then moaned "oh brilliant."

"Get back into bed, I'll deal with the window! There."

"I'm not going back to bed!" the young woman said defiantly.

"Your Doctor says you need rest, Emily you've only just come out of a two week coma."

"There's something I have to do, somewhere I have to go. Don't try and stop me!"

Alistair shook his head. "I think I know where it is you want to go. Now get dressed, I'll bring the car to the door. And wrap up warm it's not too pleasant out there."

As he opened the door Emily said "Sir Alistair, thank you!"

As they left the church where Lt. Hoffman's funeral had taken place Emily shivered "What a miserable day. I wonder if Daltons funeral was like that one."

Alistair sighed then said, "It was much busier, Colonel Dalton had a lot of friends."

"You were at his funeral?" Emily asked surprised.

"He wasn't at UNIT long but long enough to make him one of our own. Here stay under the umbrella or you'll be back in the hospital with pneumonia."

"They'll be glad to see the back of me at the hospital, they need all the beds they can get. It always rains at funerals have you noticed that, you can never shake off the cold and damp afterwards?"

Emily was looking around the church yard.

"The graves over here." He said leading the way.

"Robert Dalton, beloved husband and father," she read "and he was a colleague and friend."

Alistair gripped the young woman's arm, "I understand."

"I didn't have to tell you where I wanted to go!" she said giving him a sad smile.

"It was obvious really." he replied.

"It's where you would have wanted to go. I could really do with a sit down!" she said.

"Probably best if we keep walking, just in case." Alistair replied in a low voice.

"You think they're watching us?" she asked.

"Let's just say I have a healthy dose of paranoia!"

"When do they stop!" Emily exclaimed.

"ICIS?" Alistair asked.

"They've picked a fight with us, they're kicking our arses all over the country, they almost got you killed. They've undermined the government. They've attacked my troops." Emily exclaimed.

"You are certain they stole the space craft?" he asked.

"I know they did, a little trinket from one of their experiments confirmed it. And they kidnapped Colonel Brimmecombe-Wood at the same time. They've burgled his house and his office at HQ."

"And they're not innocent in Colonel Dalton's death either!" Alistair interrupted.

"And ICIS are going to carry on doing all this aren't they? They will carry on ruining or killing anyone who disagrees with their Britain first, we're alright Jack and sod the rest of the world mentality." Emily spat out.

Alistair looked at the young woman seriously, "The way I see it you have two choices, get out of the battle or ..."

"Fight back!" Emily finished for him.

"Exactly. But you know how ruthless they are so if you're going to face them you'll have to be prepared for that." Alistair warned her.

"They have to be stopped!" Emily confirmed.

"Are you prepared to do what ever it takes to do that?" Alistair asked.

"They've shown no respect for life or the law! I'll stop them one way or the other!" she exclaimed.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Alistair said grimly.

"Are you in?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm retired." he replied, straight faced.

"That's not what I asked!" she said.

"You've read my records; you know you don't have to ask. My family," he paused briefly "already safe at a UNIT facility in Geneva."

"So we fight back!" Emily said.

"Yes we fight back!" Alistair confirmed.


End file.
